


Where the Fuck is the Car?

by Deannachu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannachu/pseuds/Deannachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by satanbagel (now madkingnick on Tumblr): Gavin and Michael lose their car after Gavin begs Michael to go to the bar and get drunk and Gavin starts to blame himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Fuck is the Car?

"God damn it," Michael slurred, swaying in the spot where he thought he parked the car. "Where the fuck is the car?"

Gavin had trouble focusing, not even bothering to answer the question. “Are you sure this is where we left the car?”

Michael scowled at his boyfriend, the effects of the vodka he drank hitting him like a bus. “Of course I’m fucking sure where I left the fucking car.” 

Gavin drunkenly laughed, falling on his ass. It was three in the morning, they were drunk as shit, and they couldn’t find their car - not that they needed to be driving anyway. “Fuck.”

Michael ran a hand over his face, groaning. “Well we’re fucked if we can’t find the car. I wasn’t planning on either of us driving home anyway but it would be nice if we could at least  _know where we fucking left it.”_

Gavin just sat on the cold pavement, watching a few cars drive by. He wrapped his arms around his legs and just sat, letting his mind drunkenly wander. It was his idea to go out tonight after Michael had a particularly bad day at work. 

His recording equipment stopped working, he forgot to bring his lunch, and he lost every single game he played against the others. In short, Michael was pissed off and he wasn’t a very good person to be around when he was like this. 

Gavin had come back to their apartment and found Michael angrily punching buttons on his Xbox controller, a half eaten sandwich on the table. He was playing Halo, yelling at the bots on the screen.

“ _What’s wrong, Michael?” he asked, sitting beside his love on the sofa. Michael didn’t respond, continuing to yell at the game. Gavin sighed and wrapped an arm around Michael’s shoulders, which he immediately shrugged away. Gavin looked at him with a hurt expression and got up to go to the bedroom._

_A few minutes later Michael walked in, running a hand through his hair. “I’m not upset at you, Gav. Today’s just been shitty and I didn’t want to take it out on you so I tried to vent my anger at a game. I’m sorry.” He hugged Gavin, pulling him close and kissing his scratchy cheek._

_"Let’s go to the bar," suggested Gavin. Michael pulled away, looking hesitantly at him._

_"I - I don’t think that would be a good idea. I mean, it’s late and-"_

_"Bullshit. It’s only 9:00. Come on, it’ll be a good idea. You’ll forget about today after you’ve had a few drinks."_

_"I don’t know, Gav. You remember the last time I got drunk. That didn’t exactly turn out well."_

_"So you ended up naked at Lindsay’s singing ‘Circle of Life’ with her cat. Big deal. You’re fun when you drink and you get in a better mood! Please? Please? Pretty pretty please?" Gavin pouted, looking at Michael with the eyes he couldn’t resist._

_Michael sighed, staring into his love’s eyes. “Okay, fine. But just for a couple of hours. When I say it’s time to leave, we leave. Okay?”_

_Gavin jumped up and cheered, pulling Michael with him. He planted a kiss on his lips and smiled. “You won’t regret this.”_

"What was it that you told me before we left? ‘You won’t regret this’? Well I’m starting to regret it now," snapped Michael, frantically pushing the horn button on the pad that came with the car. 

"At least this time you’re not naked," Gavin said weakly, laughing slightly. Michael just got angrier, the alcohol causing his face to turn bright red.

"Oh well I’m glad you think it’s funny because if we can’t find it you’re going to have to explain to Geoff why we’ll be late to work on Monday."

Gavin quit laughing and stared at the pavement. “I’m sorry, Micoo. It’s all my fault. I should have just gotten a movie or something and stayed in. At least we would know where the car is.” He covered his face, breathing deeply. “I never do anything right. All my suggestions are shit. I don’t even know why you’re with me.”

It was silent, aside from the occasional passing car. He heard footsteps and saw Michael’s shadow as he swayed, attempting to sit beside him on the pavement. He mimicked Gavin’s position. “It’s not your fault. It’s not. Don’t ever say that, Gav.”

He kept staring at the ground.

"Look at me." He shifted his eyes to meet Michael’s. "I’m with you because you do everything right. You make this relationship fun and exciting and adventurous and I never know what the day is going to bring until I’ve woken up, looked you in the eyes, and told you I loved you." Gavin smiled weakly at Michael.

"But I always fuck everything up."

"And I don’t? I can’t tell you how many times I’ve screwed something up and Geoff has yelled at me, or Lindsay, or somebody else. Too many damn times to keep track of. The point is, no one is perfect. Not you, not me. So don’t try to be perfect - just be Gavin. Be the Gavin I know and love."

Gavin wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned in, smelling Michael’s cologne and the faint scent of vodka on his clothing. 

"I love you, Micoo."

"I love you too, boi."

He stood up suddenly, bringing Gavin with him. They both swayed slightly, although more sober than they were before. Michael smiled, slipping an arm through Gavin’s. “Now enough of this Lifetime shit, where the fuck is the goddamned car?!”

 


End file.
